Lips of an Angel
by Rahhhh
Summary: He's with Sally. She's with Shadow. That doesn't change the fact they're still in love, and it never will. [SonicxAmy] [No flames] [OneshotSongfic]


_**Song - **"Lips of an Angel" by Hinder_

Enjoy.

* * *

_**RING! RING!**_

Sonic woke up with a startle, glancing at his clock as it continuiously blinked the time.

_3:00 a.m._

Sonic was now annoyed. Who could possibly be calling so late? He reached for the dark blue phone right next to him, ready to tell off whoever bothered to wake him up.

* * *

_Honey, why are you calling me so late?_

_

* * *

_

"Hello?" Sonic spoke into the phone, rather grumpily at that.

_"S-Sonic?"_

Sonic's eyes widened a bit and his annoyance at this late-night call quickly turned into surprise. "Amy?"

* * *

_It's kinda hard to talk right now._

_

* * *

_

"Sonic! Who is it?" He heard a mature, feminine voice call from the bedroom next to his. He puts his hand over the reciever so Amy wouldn't hear anything. He suddenly felt a little nervous. "Uh, don't worry, Sally! It's just Tails!". When he heard no other reply from Sally, he put the phone closely to his ear, speaking in a low tone.

"Amy? What's wrong?"

_"Sonic...I-I-I..."_

Sonic bit his bottom lip and concern and fear flooded his eyes at he heard silent sobs on the other line.

* * *

_Honey, why are you crying, is everything okay?_  
_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud._

_

* * *

_

"Okay, Amy," he said, still keeping how voice silent. "take a few deep breaths and tell me what's going on."

After a few moments of hearing heavy breaths on the other line, Amy began to speak.

_"I-I miss you, Sonic."_

_

* * *

_

_Well, my girl's in the next room._  
_Sometimes I wish she was you._  
_I guess we never really moved on._

_

* * *

_

Sonic was taken aback. He knew exactly what she meant by it. Sonic and Amy were together at one point in time, but Sonic broke up with her. He did it to protect her, and Amy said she understood. After having a near death experience, thanks to Eggman. Once he found out about Sonic and Amy's romance, he attempted to kill her. They figured being friends was safer.

While Sonic was coping with their break-up, he confided in Sally for she comforted him. In time, Sally and Sonic decided to embark on a relationship. Being a princess, Sally was much safer, because even though Sonic wasn't always around for her, she'd always remain heavily protected. by her guards.

"Amy... We're just friends. A-And I'm with Sally now..."

_"I-I know, Sonic, but... It hurts."_

_

* * *

_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name._  
_It sounds so sweet,_  
_Coming from the lips of an angel._

_

* * *

_

After minutes of silence between the two, Amy finally spoke up:

_"Sonic... Do you ever think about us?"_

Amy got her answer almost immediately as Sonic replied.

"Every day of my life."

* * *

_And I never wanna say goodbye._  
_But girl, you make it hard to be faithful,_  
_With the lips of an angel._

_

* * *

_

Silence settled between the two once more, both obiviously deep in thought.

"How're you and Shadow doing?" After that question, Sonic shut his eyes and bit his bottom lip a bit hard. He shouldn't of asked about her new boyfriend when they were on the topic of being together. Especially because he had no desire to find out how they were doing.

* * *

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight._  
_And yes, I've dreamt of you too._

_

* * *

_

Amy let out a loud sigh. She obiviously ceased from crying, because she seemed much calmer.

_"I think we're doing okay, I guess. He stopped by earlier today and we spent some time together." _She spoke quietly.

"Does... He know you still have feelings for me?"

_"I dunno."_

But Sonic knew by the uneasiness in her voice, Shadow did very well know. Or at least, thought he knew.

"You told him you're over me, didn't you?"

* * *

_And does he know you're talking to me?_  
_Will it start a fight?_  
_No, I don't think she has a clue._

_

* * *

_

By the silence, Sonic figured he was right. He understood perfectly why she told him that. She didn't want there to be any problems in their relationship... _So why does it bother me then? _He thought bitterly to himself. It seemed a bit hypocritical to him, considering he had to reassure Sally numerous times he no longer loved Amy...

* * *

_Well, my girl's in the next room._  
_Sometimes I wish she was you._  
_I guess we never really moved on._  
_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name._  
_It sounds so sweet,_  
_Coming from the lips of an angel._

_

* * *

_

"Amy... I gotta be honest with you," he began "I'm not over you. And here's the problem... I don't think I ever will be."

_"Still loving me is a problem?"_

He could tell she took it offensively by the pain in her voice. "Yeah... It is. I'm with Sally now. I shouldn't love you... I can't love you..."

_"But you do." _It was more of a statement than a question, but he responded anyway.

"Yeah... I do."

* * *

_Hearing those words it makes me weak._  
_And I never wanna say goodbye,_  
_But girl, you make it hard to be faithful,_  
_With the lips of an angel._

_

* * *

_

Another awkward silence settled between them again.

_"Sonic... Will there ever be an "us" ever again?"_

"Maybe... I don't know... I don't think so."

Amy choked back a sob.

* * *

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name._  
_It sounds so sweet,_  
_Coming from the lips of an angel._  
_Hearing those words it makes me weak._

_

* * *

_

"Amy... I know it hurts. Believe it or not, it hurts me too, but you gotta believe me when I say... I love you more than anything on this whole entire world and I always will."

_"...Same to you, Sonic."_

_

* * *

_

_And I never wanna say goodbye._  
_But girl, you make it hard to be faithful,_  
_With the lips of an angel._  
_And I never wanna say goodbye._  
_But girl, you make it hard to be faithful,_  
_With the lips of an angel._

_

* * *

_

"Amy... You should go to bed. It's late."

_"Y-You're right."_

"Well... I'll see you sometime soon. I'll come by to visit or something."

_"Okay... Goodbye, Sonic, and goodnight."_

_

* * *

Honey, why are you calling me so late?_

_

* * *

_

"Goodbye, Amy."

* * *

I think I could've done **a lot **better with this, and I just might make another version of it, but I hope you liked it anyway. 

No flames, please. Constructive criticism is welcome though.

Please, review.


End file.
